113. The Butler, Independent
The Butler, Independent is Chapter 113 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive gives a report to Queen Victoria about the Sphere Music Hall, saying that he will continue to investigate the closed door meetings. He also adds that he is yet to see any activity of a treasonous nature. Victoria says that anything is possible when people gather, and gestures to Charles Grey to hand Ciel a list. The list comprises of those from the House of Lords, Scotland Yard, and the military who have been attending the Sphere Music Hall. Victoria says that it frightens her even though they may not be doing anything malicious. Later, at Ciel's townhouse, Sebastian Michaelis tells Ciel that closed meetings for those with different bracelets are held on different days of the week at the Sphere Music Hall. Bracelet owners can attend the meeting according to their sign on their specific days—Polaris on Mondays and Wednesdays, Vega on Tuesdays, Canopus on Thursdays, and Sirius on Fridays. He mentions that the next day is a Friday, meaning Ciel, who is protected by Sirius, can attend the event. Sebastian suggests attending the meeting as well, but Ciel says that they may know exactly who is protected by Sirius and is against the idea. Sebastian agrees and says he will wait outside and that Ciel can summon him if he wishes. The next day, Ciel visits the music hall and notes that it is not as crowded as usual. He is greeted by a man who, after confirming that Ciel is under the protection of Sirius, leads him into a room. He then hands Ciel a set of clothes, saying that he has to change into them. After Ciel does so, he tells him to enter the Canis Major door, saying that a meal is ready inside. The room is filled with seats around a post and is hardly occupied. A lady hands Ciel a plate of food, and says that dessert is available as well. Ciel notes that the food is expensive, and wonders how they manage to pay for it. The lady then thanks the people in the room for waiting, and announces the arrival of the "Starlight Four." The "Starlight Four," consisting of Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, Gregory Violet, and Edgar Redmond, welcomes everyone to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event." They say that everyone has given their best that week and that they wish for them to continue shining radiantly and will deliver the "light of healing" via "Starlight Shower." The ceiling is covered with an image of the stars, and Ciel thinks that it might be a magic lantern. The lady plays the harp, while the Starlight Four sing "Starlight Shower," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat Sky. Gregory notices Ciel, and the latter claims that he too has his worries, and is glad to see Gregory so radiant, to which Gregory cryptically replies, "Not really." Ciel then smells a strange scent, notes that he is getting sleepy, and blacks out. Sebastian, who is outside the music hall playing with a cat, suddenly realizes that he can barely sense Ciel, and wonders whether he is asleep. He then says that Ciel's attempt at being entrapped is going well, and decides to wait outside until he is summoned. He is approached by Fred Abberline from Scotland Yard, who recognizes him as the Earl Phantomhive's butler. Fred mentions a string of strange corpses showing up; the corpses have no external wounds and seem to be simply asleep; the identified corpses were of a prostitute, a postman, and a shoemaker's assistant; however, a corpse of a peer's daughter soon appeared as well, and thus, Scotland Yard has been working hard to solve the case. To Fred's chagrin, an amused Sebastian comments that the corpses were dismissed as ordinary unnatural deaths until a member of the privileged classes was found in the same state—that was when Scotland Yard began to deem it an actual case. Fred says that Ciel should cooperate with the Yard if he has any information. Sebastian questions this, wondering whether Arthur Randall would be displeased, to which Fred says that he would take the reprimand if it means closing the case as soon as possible, especially since Ciel's aim and that of the Yard is to protect the people. Sebastian says that he will convey the message to Ciel. Fred tells him to meet with him in person, if he needs to get in touch with him and then leaves, while Sebastian reflects on the corpses. Meanwhile, in the Sphere Music Hall, a sleeping Ciel is approached by Elizabeth Midford. She apologizes to him, sadly saying that she cannot save him. She then begins crying. Later, Ciel wakes up and sees Gregory, who says that he was soundly asleep, to his horror. He hears the other attendees say that they are feeling refreshed and wish to come back the next week and notes that no one seems to have been harmed, including him. He stumbles while rising from his seat, and is caught by Gregory, who states that he should eat more. Gregory proceeds to hand Ciel piles of special treats, saying that everyone receives them. After telling him to eat them all, he strides off. Meanwhile, Sebastian enters a forest, digs up the earth at a certain spot, and finds an abundance of corpses. He agrees with Fred's previous statement, remarking that the corpses are indeed "far too lovely." Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Charles Phipps *Queen Victoria *Charles Grey *Herman Greenhill *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Gregory Violet *Fred Abberline *Elizabeth Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 113 it:Capitolo 113 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc